polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CastleFort1/Oopsie Review Part 3: Higgs and Coudi
Introduction Coudi Mapper did an oopsie. Higgs Mapper did an oopsie. The Polandball Diarchy/Higgs Commonwealth staff did an oopsie. 36 users did an oopsie. Hello I'm Castle and welcome to Oopsie Review. Before that, I'd like to make a disclaimer. Please don't send hate to Coudi Mapper, Higgs Mapper, or any of these users involved. Anyways, It's time for Oopsie Review. (intro plays) The Oopsies Now let's get into the news. Oopsie 1 - Raiding On 1/27/2020, I saw a screenshot that showed Higgs Mapper, along with Coudi Mapper was planning to make a raid server . This screenshot was from OP33. The server's name was 'Batdonian Station/Anti-Mapping Server'. The purpose of this server was to raid mappers and take them down. (ex: GGG) Now, note here this is the guy who made the scam roleplay discord server. There a group of large members in the raid server, it was like an average-sized community. Now, It's time to talk about Higgs' other server. The server's name was Polandball Diarchy (now Higgs Commonwealth). Once we found out about the server, Optimus, Caio, and I went undercover and went on their server. Optimus made a long speech about how they foiled Higgs' plan. Turns out, when Optimus, Caio, and I found out, Higgs deleted the server. Higgs, being shocked, rushed to deny his claims. He said that he wasn't a raider. Coudi confronted Higgs that raiding was against the terms of service. Oopsie 2 - Inappropriate Content for 18+ A few days after Higgs Mapper's raid plan was foiled, he decided to get naughty. His action of naughtiness was sending Sih stuff of which is 18+. When Higgs Mapper sent Sih 18+ content, he called him out at the Polandball Wiki Discord Server . He also notified NESTLEH . Oopsie 3 - Raiding #2 On 2/12/2020, a raid server named "Shadow Claw" raided Higgs' discord server. The raid bot attacked 3 times, 2 being in the main server, and 1 in Higgs' backup server. After Shadow Claw raided and the raid bot was banned, Higgs, along withmost of the users and Duketo decided to attack Shadow Claw. They immediately got banned and were angry about it. Some people rebelled against Higgs, forcing Higgs to delete his back-up server and making him create an alt account. Aftermath On the night of 2/1/2020, some user raided the Polandball Diarchy. I don't know why it happened, but It's probably retaliation of planning to raid the mappers. After the raid happened, Higgs rushed to delete all channels and re-make the server in fear of being raided. He changed the server name to 'Higgs Commonwealth '. That's probably logical consequences for him. Not only that, but his account got terminated. The Higgs Commonwealth's staff created a new server . This seems to be the end of the controversy for now. Conclusion and the Big Issue So what's the big issue? The violation of Discord's Term of Services by raiding or planning to raid a server or someone and the grudge between lemons and mappers. Some communities like lemons and mappers grudge at each other, causing drama and chaos to happen. In the Anti-Mapping Server, they had a couple of enemies. Another big issue is how he used 18+ content of minors, which is illegal when you do that. Anyways, that's the end. That's all for Oopsie News. Update Damn indeed, in fact Higgs had broke the Polandball Wiki rules and Discord's Terms of Service on-purpose. Higgs Mapper's discord ID is right here . (Terminate him using my screenshots, and always mission complete) (Outro) - CastleFort1 (talk) 08:15 February 8, 2020. Category:Blog posts